The Nephilim Hero
by TheNarratorofthemultiverse
Summary: When he was 10, he lost everything. Now 15, Junichi Nakahara is determined to go to UA and become a Hero. The only difficulties being the Two Sentient Quirks that would do anything for him, his Teacher who he is determined to impress, Girls and of course, Villains ruining his fun. Warning: Gore, Adult Theme.


**Authors Note:**

Hello and welcome to my second Fanfic, as I've written _The Dark Swordsman_, I've had quite a few ideas float through my head for other stories similar to it and one which captivated me enough to go through with it was one based in MHA. As it was hopefully obvious to those who read The Dark Swordsman that I love Dark stories with mature themes. This story, while far more tame that The Dark Swordsman, will have graphic depictions of violence, trauma and mature themes.

No, that doesn't mean smut or lemons. There will be romance **(parings undecided)**, but I'm more about the emotional side of it when it comes to writing.

I made the Cover Picture on Rinmarugames _Mega Anime Avatar Creator_.

_"I don't own any of the Series I write FF of, I only own my OC's and my unique aspects added to the story. All credit of My Hero Academia goes to Kōhei Horikoshi."_

**Prologue: Bloody Night.**

The moon shined upon the bloody floor, as Daiki Himura crawled for his life. He felt the tears of pain well in his eyes as blood squirted out of his stump of a leg. He knew now that joining the Yakuza was the worst decision in his life. The loud echoing footsteps that came towards him made his heart thump, causing the blood to squirt out with every beat. He tried to fight that thing, but he couldn't. His quirk was useless as it had hoisted him up and tore his leg off. He screamed "Help me! Help me, I don't want to die!"

"**Too bad.**" It's thick and hateful voice spoke. He squinted his eyes as he was kicked over by it. Before him was a monster made out of pure shadow, with wings shaped like a dragons and horns like a bull. It's eyes a fiery red. It grabbed Daiki with hands of pure darkness but sharp as talons. "**Prepare to Die-**"

"Daemon!" A voice called out behind the specter. It and Daiki looked and saw glowing red eyes from a small black silhouette.

"**Yes Master?**" It asked, Daiki started to panic and beg.

"Please! Please! Please, I'm sorry, I didn't signed up for this!" The Yakuza Member begged, "Pleas, I have a kid!" He lied and cried and hit Daemon with what strength he had left. The Boy just smiled.

"Tear him apart, limb by limb." Horror filled Daiki's heart as the Monsters laughed.

**Downtown, 12:21.**

The alleyway was dimly lit as a long dark haired man walked down it, adorned in a black shirt, pants and boots and a utility belt at his waist. A scarf that was more akin to bandages around his neck with the ends flapping in the wind behind him. He strode with purpose, he had a mission. "_This is where their hideout should be._" He thought as he looked around and then fiddling with the door. "_Locked._" He pulled out a lockpick from his belt and within seconds, the door opened.

When he entered, he noticed something was off. There was no music, no guards, no light, nothing at all. Except for a horrid stench like copper. He found a switch and flipped it, nothing. "_Something is wrong._" He thought, the Yakuza didn't leave places like this. He pulled out a flashlight and clicked it on. What he saw in the rest of the hallway made him freeze. Blood splatter painted the wall down the dark hallway, leading to a corpse of a man that looked like a crushed soda can.

He got his binding capturing weapon ready as he proceeded. The hallway went into the living room, as he panned his flashlight through it he room and found a gruesome scene. Blood was splattered everywhere, it was also in puddles on the floor. Guts and intestines were strewn about the furniture and corpses. Bodies of Yakuza were everywhere, mutilated, crushed and ripped apart. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, whosever quirk caused this, they were a legitimate threat.

Thud.

He looked up at the ceiling, which was also caked in blood. He heard something from the level above. "_The assailant is still here._" He looked around and found the stairs. He carefully made his way up them, walking past a body ripped in two. When he reached the top, he found that upstairs was much worse. In the upstairs hallway, blood covered the walls and ceiling like an entrance to the underworld, guts hung from the ceiling like party streamers. Blood caked the floor like some swamp. There was no bodies in the hallway.

He took a step forward into the bloody mush and another, before he saw someone peak of the last room of the hallway. "Hey! Come out!" He commanded the stranger, after a second he ran forward to that door with one hand of binding tape. Unbeknownst to him, a Shadow formed from the ceiling behind him at the end of the hallway where he came from. It slowly reached the ground and formed the outline of a demon. When he reached room, he found only a room of a man dismembered.

"**Who dares to interrupt my Masters Vengeance?**" A voice beaming spite spoke. The black clad man looked down the hallway to find two crimson eyes of hellfire. He quickly shined his light to find only its shadow of a body tall with wings and horns. "**I spoke to you, weakling, answer me!**"

He didn't speak a word, instead he met the red eyes with his own to banish the quirk. Nothing happened. His eyes widened, "_He is the quirk, his master's quirk..._"

"**Don't you dare just look at me coward!**" It screamed as it swooped forward with it's demonic wings. The Man dodged the swipe of its right claw, and another from its left. Quickly, he slung his bindings around the Shadow Demons arms and tightened it. The Monster In front of him laughed as it simply burst out of his binds. "**Pathetic weakling, I am beyond being bound**." His eyes widened, amazed by its strength. His Capturing Weapon was made from Carbon fibers with a special metal alloy, it took tremendous strength to break it.

The Winged and Horned Shadow lunges at him, he dodged again but this time something unexpected happened. The Shadow Demon phased into a mist form and slid in front of him and reformed. Before he could do anything, he was slammed into the wall with enough force to knock the wind out of him. The Red-eyed monster had its right hand firmly around his throat and its left hand spread open with its sharp claws ready to disembowel him. "**Time for you to die-**"

"Daemon." A soft and young voice spoke, the monster looked back and the Man followed his gaze to find red eyes and a crazed grin shining in the darkness. "Paint the walls with his blood!" The Man's eyes widen.

"**With pleasure Master!**" Daemon pulled the man back ready to smash him against the bloody wall. Before he could do so, the Man looked into the Red eyes of the silhouette with his own. The Silhouette screamed in pain and horror as Daemon evaporated into mist. As the man fell, he regained his footing and grabbed more of his capturing weapon. He sent it forth to apprehend the silhouette, only something else surprising happened.

A flash of White blinding light appeared and the binding cloth deflected off a bubble shield of light, emitting a sound like breaking glass. Before him stood a figure of pure light, eyes crystal blue and angelic wings. Above it's head was a halo of light. "**_I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to bind my Master."_** A soft but stern voice spoke. The Being lit up the whole room and revealed the Master. When the Man saw who it was, his eyes widened again.

"Angel..." A sobbing voice spoke, down on the ground was a crying boy with Snow White hair and blue eyes. He wore torn clothes covered in blood. The Angel got down on its knees and hugged the boy.

"**_It is alright, my Master. They cannot hurt you anymore._**" The Boy cried into the Being of Light's shoulder. The Man just looked on, amazed. Angel pulled the boy away and spoke. "**_You're hurt, Master. Let me heal your wounds._**" The Angel just held out his hands and a light shimmered onto the boys shoulder, healing a gash. Seeing this, the Man gasped. The way it healed him reminded him of someone he thought had long been gone from Japan.

He shuffled, to be honest, he didn't know what to do. All he expected tonight was to take down some Yakuza, not to walk in on this. He looked at the Boy who had tears streaming down his face in disbelief that he could command that Demon. He also couldn't believe he had an Angel under his control as well. It turned and looked at him. "**_Who are you, stranger? If you are with them, I must protect my Master._**"

He took a deep breath, "I'm a Pro Hero, I came here to stop these men but found this place littered with their remains." The Angelic being in front of him nodded.

"**_Well met Hero. I am sorry for the Bloodbath my Brother made, he gets a little out of hand sometimes._**" He said as he rubbed the Kids head.

"A little?" The Hero thought aloud.

"**_I know it's awful, but he genuinely did it to protect the boy. Through his rotten influence might have almost turned my Master into a Monster._**"

"Why did this happen? What happened to that boy?" The Boy cried out loud in agony.

"They Killed my Mom and Dad!" He screamed with Rage and Sadness. The Hero bit his lip and felt pity grab his heart. He walked closer but showed no bad intent. He crouched down by the Boy and spoke.

"What's your name?" The Boy looked at him with tears still streaming.

"J-Junichi, Junichi Nakahara." The Boy spoke. The man patted his shoulder.

Nakahara.

"I'm Shota Aizawa, a Hero." The Man revealed.

"It's too late to save my parents, why weren't there a Hero to save them!" The Boys sadness turned to seething rage. Aizawa just sighed.

"Naka-, Junichi, I would have saved them if I knew, but the past is the past, there's nothing to be done about it." The Boy looked down sad, but then his eyes widened with realization.

"Am I going to jail!?" He bellowed out, "I couldn't control him! I didn't mean it, I don't want to go to jail!"

"Relax, your not going to jail." He possibly could be lying, it really depended on whether or not he could get someone to help him with the boy and could pull some strings with the Government. The Boy in front of him had potential to become a Great Hero or a Terrible Villain. His Quirk or Quirks was evidence of that. "Listen though, I have to call this all in and we do have to confirm some stuff at the station. But, you're going to be alright."

"O-Ok." Junichi responded. As Aizawa got up, the Angel patted the Boys back.

"**_He is Right Master, it's gonna be alright._**"

The Hero pulled out his phone and dialed a number. After a short ring, he was answered. "Aizawa?"

"Yeah, it's me. I'm, I've stumbled into a situation. We're going to need some Coroners down here..."

**Sometime Later, Downtown Police Station.**

"It's good to see you again, Aizawa." The Man turned around to see his Boss, a short humanoid animal with white fur, black beady eyes with a long scar over the right one. A long white tail behind him. He wore a white shirt, black vest and pants and a red tie. In his arms he carried files. The Animal smiled at him.

"Principal Nezu, we have much to discuss. Did you and the others see the house?" Shota asked.

"Yes, and it pains me to see them both dead, especially now knowing that they have a son." The usually cheery Principal looked down. Shota grit his teeth.

"Have you look at the photos from the Yakuza Hideout?" There was a serious look in each other's eyes.

"Unfortunately, it partially terrifies me that a little boy had a Quirk that can do that."

"Two it seems, when I used Erasure on him to dispel the one he called Daemon, another he called Angel appeared."

"Did they look like this." The Animal Hybrid pulled a picture out a file, it was a drawing and it depicted a crudely drawn Junichi and the exact image of the Demon and Angel. Aizawa just nodded his head. "It's intriguing, a sentient quirk is rare. Two even more so. I find it hard to believe that such a mutation could happen with his parents quirks. The possibilities that come with further development of this quirk..." Aizawa thought back when he erased the Demon and the Angel appeared.

"I am truthfully confused, that both of his quirks are so similar but they're not connected in the sense I can't erase them both?" He ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. "An Angel and Demon, they're definitely connected, but what divides them that way?."

"I know, it's truly a shame though with a quirk like that. The fact he lost control of his quirk and killed those Yakuza Members, he'll have to be locked up until he learns how to control it."

"I promised him that he wasn't going to be locked up." The Underground Hero made it known. "Is there anything else that could be done."

"I could try and find a Hero who could take him under their wing and teach him." The Principal smiles, "We both know though, who could help with a quirk that dangerous. Someone who could stop him if it got that bad again." Aizawa sighed.

"Why did we not pick up on them living in the city of all places and the fact they had a Son." He deflected the suggestion. Nezu sighed.

"They were going by Aliases and young Nakahara wasn't even registered." Aizawa rubbed his face.

"Your serious?"

"Yes, it seems Akemi doctored him and tutored him from what was found in their house."

"Then what did that Vigilante bastard do then? I doubted he was content to go without burning criminals. That's probably why the Yakuza killed them and left their boy an orphan-"

"Aizawa," He stopped him, "That's quite enough." The Principal came closer and put a hand on his, he would've his shoulder if he was taller. "I know it pained you when she ran off with him, but you have to realize, it was her choice." Nezu started forward, "Now then, let's talk to young Nakahara." Aizawa turned, sighed and followed him.

**Downtown Police Station, Interrogation Room.**

"What's going to happen?" A grey haired Boy asked the Angel sitting on his right shoulder. The Demon on his left leaned over to look at his brother.

"**_Their just going to ask us some questions Jun, it's nothing to worry about._**" Angel responded. The Demon growled.

"**They better, if they dare do something else, just summon me and I'll tear them apart.**" Daemon told his Master.

"**_Brother, it's because of your actions that our Master even has the potential to be in trouble._**" The Angel lectured.

"**Brother,**" He said drawn out and sarcastically, "**Maybe if you would've used that sissy shield shit, our parents could be alive right now.**"

"**_Don't you dare bring them up right now, I didn't do anything to keep our master safe!_**" The Angel was furious.

"**Oh really? Then why did I have to rip them all apart then?**" The Demon replied snarky.

"**_Our Master doesn't have control yet, he was influenced by your traits!_**" At this point the Angel leaned over around the Boys back and pointed in his Demonic brother's face.

"**Then Why didn't you do anything then when it needed to be done? Coward.**" They both fumed in black and white mist.

"Please, shut up." He asked the two specters, they both turned to him. "I don't need this right now, OUR FAMILY IS DEAD!" Tears formed of his heterochromatic eyes. His Right eye was a Crystal Blue and his Left eye was Crimson Red. He cried for what seemed a minute before they spoke.

"**_Master, you still have us._**" Angel told him.

"**We'll always be here for you.**" The Demon added, "**Through thick and thin.**"

"_**For as long as you live, we shall too.**_"

With that, the door that stood menacingly in front of him opened. Quickly he wiped his eyes away to preserve what pride he had left. In came the Hero who found him and a...animal?

"Hello Junichi Nakahara, I'm Nezu." The White Animal said as he walked forward and pulled the chair out and sat. "I'm sure you know why I'm here."

"To...talk about what happened." He responded.

"Yes." The Animal gave him a sad look, "My condolences for your parents, we went to your house, it was as you told Aizawa." The Boy looked down covered rubbed his face with his hands. Aizawa looked at the heterochromatic boy, he revolted and pitied him. In him, he saw his father who he hated and his mother who he loved. His father really showed through his hair with the curls on the side of his head up like horns, his mother however was in his face. "What happened, Nakahara?"

"It w-was getting late, M-Mom and Dad were going to watch a movie with m-me, then there was a kn-knock at the front door." The looked down with his eyes wide open, "Dad suddenly grabbed me and told Mom to get the g-gun. He took me to the downstairs closet and closed the door, I-I could see out of the d-doors holes. Dad went out into the hallway and I saw the man come out with a gun to m-mommy's head." The Boy started to stream tears out of his eyes, "Dad activated his Quirk, but the man told him if he did anything he'd sh-shoot Mom." He gripped the table with all his strength and his face cringed. "Dad stopped...but they killed them anyway." The Boys pain turned to rage, "That's when I summoned Daemon to kill them all." Aizawa rubbed his dry eyes and Nezu frowned.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Junichi, but what you did will forever scar you too." The Boy sneered.

"I-I don't care, they killed my Parents!" He clenched his fist until they started to bleed, "I'm glad I lost control of otherwise I wouldn't have found were the rest of them where." He looked at his hands.

"That's unreasonable." Junichi looked up to the Hero who saved him, "Logically, you should have called the police instead of taking the law into your hands. What you've done will forever haunt you just like your parents death will."

"Aizawa!" Nezu tried to scold him to no avail.

"Think Boy, what separates you from them now? How many children did you orphan when you ordered your horned demon to kill them all, how many wives did you widowed, how many Parents did you rob of their children?" He looked away, "Your Mother saved lives, not take them." Junichi was confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked with wet eyes.

"Your Mother was a Hero Boy, one that healed people with injuries that almost were almost impossible to heal. Paralysis, Blindness, diseases, everything. They called here the Miracle Healer." The Black Clad Hero explained.

"Really?" He was wide eyed. "She never-"

"Yes."

"What about my Father?" Aizawa scowled.

"Your Father was a Vig-" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"He was a Hero as well!" Nezu interrupted, "He fought many villains who sought to harm people. They say, his Black Flames of Pain made many Villains turn from their wicked ways." He pulled out two photos, they were of his parents when they were younger. The Boy looked with pain at the image of his mother in a school uniform with her long White hair and soft glowing blue eyes and his father who wore a different uniform and had short black hair with curls that went up and stern red eyes. He grabbed the photos and held them close.

"Why did this happen?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Because the world is a cruel place boy, bad things happen to us all indiscriminately." The Man gave him a stern look. "Hero's try their best to make things a little better for everyone." The Boy went silent for what seemed to be minutes, until Nezu spoke up.

"Young Nakahara, I've been meaning to ask you, can you tell Us about your Quirk or should I say Quirks?"

"You mean Angel and Daemon?"

"Yes, from what I've heard I'm admittedly scared and intrigued."

"Angel and Daemon are my Quirks, they've always given guidance but Mother said I couldn't control them properly yet." Nezu raised an eyebrow, "I can summon them to help me with stuff or to play with."

"But you can command them to fight?"

"Yes..."

"What caused you to lose control?"

"Sometimes, I get overly emotional and I guess I become more like either of them. But tonight was the first time me and Daemon... hurt people..."

"Hmm, what happened when Daemon attacked?" Nezu leaned forward on his elbows and his chin on his hands.

"I felt anger, sadness and I wanted them to pay." He shook his head with wide eyes, "I didn't know that we'd track them down like that though…I just wanted them to pay."

"Could you summon them for us?"

"I guess..." Them he cleared his throat, "Angel, Daemon, come forth." Then in a flash of White and Black, there stood on both sides of Junichi the specters of Light and Darkness.

"**Why do you seek to see us, little furbag?**" Daemon said rudely to the Animal.

"**_Perhaps Brother, it is about the slaughter you committed._**" Angel said sarcastically. Aizawa and Nezu looked at them with intrigue.

"Yes," He answered the Horned Shadow, "What you and Young Nakahara have done was horrible."

"**What we did was avenge our Parents, there is no more goal more noble.**" Aizawa and Nezu looked at each other.

"**_Forgive my Brother and Master, they couldn't control themselves._**" Angel pleaded, "**_Daemon had to do whatever our Master told him to do. Our Master couldn't control himself, he was influenced by Daemons power._**"

"Hmm...Interesting." Nezu leaned forward, "Junichi, would you so happen to have a name for your quirks?"

"My Mom always said it was like quirks within a Quirk, I named Angel and Daemon in name only, I don't have a Name for it overall."

"Hm, let's see, an Angel and Demon, in a Boy..." Nezu put his hand to his chin until he suddenly snapped his fingers. "A name not totally befitting but somewhat similar to Angels and Demons. Nephilim, that is your quirks new name...do you like it?" Daemon and Angel looked at each other.

"Yeah…I guess it's nice." Nezu then asked another question.

"How old are you, Nakahara? Your birthday is unregistered."

"Ten, I was born October 30."

"What can Angel and Daemon do individually."

"Angel, Daemon, show them what you can do."

"**_I can move things far away, make shields of light and heal people._**" Angel demonstrated by lifting the files in Nezu's hands up and down.

"**I can crush things with my might, slice through anything with my claws and burn people with black flames.**" Daemon demonstrated grabbing the edge of the metal table and crushing it. Nezu and Aizawa looked at each other again and then back.

"My Dad said there was more potential for more abilities and enhancements..." The gray haired Boy looked down.

"You're Dad was right." Nezu said, making the Boy, the Two Quirks and the Pro Hero look at him. "I've seen many quirks throughout the years that are unique and have a lot of potential, your quirk is a curiosity, but a dangerous one."

"W-What do you mean?"

"It is Law that Minors and Adults who cannot control their quirks be in put in Quirk treatment facilities to train them to control their quirks, under lock and key." The White Haired Animal said straightening up.

"What are you saying?" Junichi felt anxiety build up.

"I'm saying that because you lost control and murdered thirty-six men, you will be confined to one of these facilities." Daemon raged.

"**I will not let you imprison my Master!**" He walked towards the Animal menacingly.

"There is another way..." Everyone looked towards Aizawa. "You may not know how to control your Quirks yet, but they are powerful." He took a step forward, "With then, you could be a Heinous Villain," Another step, "Or a Great Hero." He looked in the boys eyes, "You could choose the life of a Villain and slaughter your way out of here." Another step, "You could choose the life of a Civilian and go to the QTF." One last step, "Or, you choose the life of a Hero like your M-Parents and let me train you to use and control your quirk to your fullest potential." Aizawa reached out his hand.

Junichi looked down for a moment, but then looked up with a look that will become etched into his very being. A look of determination. He grabbed Aizawa's hand, "I will become a Hero."

**Authors Note:**

Thank you for reading the Prologue of this story.

Please give me a review telling me what I did right and anything I might've done wrong. Please tell me if I am doing the Characters Justice or if they seem OOC. Got any suggestions, feel free to add it in a review or a PM.

If you like this story, then please Follow or Favorite it.


End file.
